Jake the Dog
' Jake' is the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, is a magical dog and Finn's constant companion, best friend, and adoptive brother. Jake has Stretchy Powers (which he has had since he was a puppy), which allow him to stretch and manipulate his body, coming in handy on innumerable occasions throughout his and Finn's adventures. He is the son of Joshua and Margaret. Jake has a brother named Jermaine. Jake is 28 in magical dog years, though he rarely acts mature. Then again, how exactly magical dog years correlate to human years remains to be seen. Both he and his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn, share a passion for playing the viola. In the episode "Jake the Dad," he and Lady Rainicorn have 5 rainicorn-dog hybrid puppies. Info Appearance He can morph into all sorts of fantastic shapes thanks to his Stretchy Powers. He also wears transparent pants made of spider webs spun by pixies which he said in the episode "Donny." In "What was Missing," he borrows the pair of pants that Marceline wore in "It Came from the Nightosphere." When he was a puppy, he was small enough for his father, Joshua, to loom over him. In the animated short, he looked very similar to how he does now, but his eyes stayed the same throughout the episode, and his hands had no fingers. Due to a curse placed upon him by a wizard some point before the series began, his innards emit a vanilla odor, as stated by him in "The Silent King." Abilities Jake's Stretchy Powers enable him to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. In "Evicted!," he was able to shrink and move his internal organs and blood into his left thumb. Also in "Jake vs. Me-Mow," he enlarged his liver 51 times a dog his size, preventing him from dying of Me-Mow's poison. One frequent use of his powers is Key Hand, which he uses to pick locks. He has also used his arm as a bow able to accurately shoot arrows at a short distance. Jake's stretching ability is subject to the principle of conservation of mass as seen in The Limit, however the ratio at which he retains mass is different than what applies to other masses in Ooo. As shown in "Mystery Train," he is also able to stretch himself to "create" an entirely new person, as long as they remain connected to him. In "You Made Me," he is shown to be able to move objects through his body freely when he lets Princess Bubblegum jump into his mouth and then pushes her up through his back. Jake can be stretched by force as seen in "Ocean of Fear," when Finn stretched Jake's ears to avoid making contact with the ocean. Pen Ward has said in an interview that Jake uses his powers lazily and doesn't know their full extent. In "The Witch's Garden," Jake claims to have obtained his powers by rolling around in a magical mud puddle as a puppy, but in an interview Pendleton Ward stated that this is not how Jake got his powers, he just could not remember. Jake's powers are sometimes used against his will, as in "Power Animal" where Jake's stomach took the shape of a fist and punched him so that he would wake up and eat. Jake is capable of walking on his two hind legs, as humans, but can also run on four legs. In the episode "The Limit," Jake's Stretchy Powers are put to the test. It is revealed that while Jake can stretch his body to incredible lengths, he does have a limit. As he approaches this limit, his body becomes dangerously thin. Once his mass is distributed along a certain length of his body, it becomes difficult for him to support himself; at one point, Jake was forced to walk along the ground. If he were to stretch beyond his absolute limit, it is presumed that he would completely thin out and die. Being a magical dog, Jake, perhaps unsurprisingly, also has an acute sense of smell, as he can apparently smell the precise location of an object miles away. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" he stated that his sense of smell is "like 1,000 times better" than Finn's, although compared to normal dogs this is a somewhat low estimate, suggesting that he was either just guessing, or his sense of smell is not magic and just that of an average dog, albeit one with human intelligence. He also owns a sword, a shield and an axe but seldom uses them in combat. In "Mystery Train," when disguised as the Conductor, he briefly uses a sword to fight Finn, who defeats him effortlessly. This demonstrates that Jake is not proficient in swordplay, at least relative to Finn. During the same time, he also displays a prowess for skateboarding, as he performs jumps, ollies, and grinds; several atop a moving train. Jake also has a supernaturally powerful imagination (on the verge of having psychic powers) as seen in "Rainy Day Daydream." Anything he imagines becomes reality; however, only he can see his own creations. Jake is a skilled musician as well, particularly with the viola, which can have peculiar effects when playing certain pieces such as the first movement of Beethoven's 14th piano sonata. Jake's viola is the home of Shelby the Worm and has the word "toots" scratched on the back, which is shown in the episode "What Was Missing." In the same episode, Jakes purposefully breaks his viola and, later, repairs it. Jake also plays the acoustic guitar, as seen when he plays the titular song in "Susan Strong." It is shown in "Incendium" that he can also play ukulele. Jake will beat-box on occasion, such as in "Slow Love," "Daddy's Little Monster," and "Dad's Dungeon." In "Death in Bloom," Finn describes Jake as "the musical one." Jake sings often in the series, usually along with Finn or on his own. Some of his songs are Bacon Pancakes from "Burning Low," On a Tropical Island from "Morituri Te Salutamus," and I'm On a Boat from "Beautopia." Jake is a proficient dancer, and at one point even showed a dancing bug "how it's done." Jake also claims to be very proficient at the board game Card Wars. He has a very good understanding of the game, since he was able to explain all of the rules to Finn. However, Finn was able to nearly beat him easily (although he purposefully lost to spare Jake's feelings). In "Freak City," Jake claims he can sense when Finn is about to cry, saying "it's like a mother-daughter thing." Apparently, Jake can also calm Finn down with his saliva. Jake can also speak Korean, which he uses to communicate with Lady Rainicorn. In "Her Parents," he writes a note to Lady's mother and father using Hangul, the Korean writing system, and greets them speaking the formal Korean language. In "Power Animal," Jake's body is filled with the energy of "a thousand partying demons," as a catch from his wish granted by the Party God. As a result, a few temporary powers were granted to him, such as the ability to fly (although, this might not have been flight, but merely a sort of homing beacon to find Finn, because Jake didn't appear to have any control over his direction). In receiving these powers, his body began to glow, and his eyes became stars flashing multiple colors. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," Jake and Finn both gain powers similar to the Ice King by reading the Ice Ninja Manual, but lose their powers after the episode is over, as they did not have enough time to commit the incantations and hand positions to memory. In "The New Frontier," Jake says that he will probably live another hundred years suggesting that his magical powers also make it so Jake will live much longer that the average dog. In "Dad's Dungeon," Jake farts on Fruit Witches while climbing away from them (holding Finn) to make them fall down from flying after them. Barking doesn't come naturally as seen in "Up a Tree." As shown in The Great Bird Man, Jake knows how to read Braille, which was taught to him by his ex. Personality and Traits Jake is generally laid-back and tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on his powers (or Finn) to get him out of any dangerous predicament. While he often cracks jokes at serious times, Jake always has a lecture or a song to cheer Finn up if he is feeling disheartened. Acting as Finn's world-wise mentor, Jake is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are usually inconsistent, ranging from encouraging and helpful suggestions to ridiculous nonsense. He can be somewhat irresponsible at times, frequently leaving Finn to fight most of a battle on his own, but he always pulls through when he is needed most. Jake may be dyslexic, as evidenced by the fact that he writes backwards, as shown on his note to Finn in "Storytelling." However, Finn also writes backwards in several episodes, indicating that this may be the result of Joshua and Margaret's parenting style or a common mistake in the Land of Ooo. Jake is easily persuaded into doing dangerous and irresponsible things, as in "The Limit" where he states that he'll do anything if someone says his name three times. Jake loves to eat. He likes junk food, especially pie, burgers, and ice cream. He isn't afraid to try new foods (as seen in "Her Parents") and invents his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; for example, he makes Korean food for Finn at the beginning of "Apple Thief," and he cooked all the food that he used to make the Everything Burrito. He also made coffee in "Beautopia," and bacon pancakes in "Burning Low." He has stated in "Slumber Party Panic" that eating chocolate or fudge would probably kill him, much like normal dogs. Jake is shown to have a very short attention span, as shown in "Power Animal." Jake also posseses sypmtoms of ADD. He can literally forget about a conversation in a moment, and start doing something completely unrelated, such as putting an ice cream cone in a toaster. This is shown greatly in "Power Animal when he gets continually distracted by his surroundings while looking for Finn. Cinnamon Bun summarizes it quite nicely, saying, "Jake, you don't really focus at all."This is also shown in "Burning Low," when he falls asleep twice. Once when Princess Bubblegum is trying to explain why Finn can't be with Flame Princess, and again when Finn tries to get poetry ideas from him. Jake can also be rather fickle at times, a prime example of this is in "The Duke," when he convinces Finn to blame the Duke of Nuts for turning Princess Bubblegum green and bald, but later spends the rest of the episode trying to convince Finn to confess that he did it. In "Freak City," he spends most of the episode trying to convince Finn to remain a "good-smelling" foot, and uncharacteristically tells Finn to give up hope. This behavior is somewhat explained later by his confession that he kind of always wanted to be a foot. At times, Jake is shown to have somewhat of a dark side. Throughout the series, Jake makes some questionable comments and actions that come off as evil or selfish, such as in the episode "My Two Favorite People," when he laughs evilly. Furthermore, in "Susan Strong," he says "We can rule them like gods. Angry gods." Another example of Jake's darker side is seen in the episode "Apple Thief," when he mentions that he used to "**** old ladies' purses" and "hock stolen bikes." Jake also acts questionably in "Conquest of Cuteness," when he suggests squishing all the cute people instead of helping them feel better, like Finn wanted to do. In "Morituri Te Salutamus" Jake shouts at the Cute Animals to go away after saving them. Jake has a tendency to steal items without realizing what he is doing, as seen in the episodes "The Witch's Garden" and "City of Thieves." He also steals valuables from the graveyard in "Ghost Princess," but his excuse was that he "didn't know it was wrong." In the episode "Hot to the Touch," when Finn and Jake are flying in the robot suits Neptr made, Jake says "I feel like I could touch the heavens, and sock angels." Jake is generally easy-going, but certain things have been known to set him off. In "Goliad," Jake yelled and barked at the children when they wouldn't calm down. He's also shown to take some games very seriously, such as Card Wars and Kompy's Kastle. In "Card Wars" Jake becomes visibly upset when Finn starts to beat him, and BMO reveals that when it won against Jake before, he wouldn't talk to BMO for a month. In "Who Would Win" Finn breaks Jake's portable Kompy's Kastle game (which Jake has to play every day in order to maintain his rank) and Jake responds by physically attacking Finn. Jake is not afraid of death as shown in "The New Frontier." He is a firm believer in fate and destiny. Jake also believes in Grob Gob Glob Grod and Glob World. He is also not very willing to do things that require effort sometimes as shown in "The Witch's Garden" when he is unwilling to run and save Finn from Gary. His lack of effort is also shown in "Who Would Win" when he states that he would rather play Kompy's Kastle than train. Jake also seems to like boots, as seen in "City of Thieves" Jake steals boots from a store, and also in "Incendium" when he goes out to find Finn a new love interest, he puts on a pair of boots, meaning that Jake likes wearing boots sometimes. He has also been known to have a great love for sandwiches as seen in "Jake the Dog," "The Limit," and "Dungeon." Jake the Dog and Dungeon being more prominent seeing as how he was willing to waste his only wish for a sandwich, and choose a sandwich as a weapon, respectively. 'Relationships' Relatives Family Joshua and Margaret are Jake's parents who first appeared in a flashback in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain." Confirmed on Pendleton Ward's Formspring, Finn and Jake's parents are dead, although when or how they died has not been revealed.1 During his flashback as a child in the episode "Crystals Have Power," Jake was shown to have a living brother named Jermaine. He has not been seen in-person; only in flashbacks and holograms. Jake is often reminded of his family, as shown in "Beautopia." In "Conquest of Cuteness," Jake tells Finn that sometimes he sounds like his mother. Finn the Human Finn and Jake are best friends and adoptive brothers. They will go out of their way to protect each other. Jake watches over Finn using his stretchy powers to protect him, whether it is shielding him from rain or cold weather, or catching him in mid-fall. Jake was fully aware of Finn's crush on Princess Bubblegum. He was also very supportive when he was heartsick from her, and fully understands how much Princess Bubblegum had hurt him. Having been raised together by Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, the two share a brotherly companionship. Jake often acts as a force of guidance in Finn's life, giving out whatever advice he sees best. Though they have seemingly contrasting personalities, Finn's manic hyperactivity and Jake's genuinely lazy demeanor, the pair make an excellent team and are immensely important figures in each other's lives. It is known that Jake is not Finn's dog, but rather his friend and brother- as seen in "Jake vs. Me-Mow" when they refer to Jake's Mom as simply Mom. Finn treasures her music box that she used for lullabies and carries it with him in his backpack; he sees himself as their son and fellow 'puppy.' Jake can sense when he is about to cry or feeling about to cry, he said that it is like a mother-daughter relationship. He plays a lot of roles - sometimes acting like a pet dog - for example, growling at Susan Strong for almost drowning Finn, sometimes like a parental figure, giving him advice or cheering up, like in "Return to the Nightosphere." Also in "Burning Low," Jake gave Finn advice about his love life which shows Jake is doing his best to make sure Finn's relationship with Flame Princess doesn't turn out like his relationship with Princess Bubblegum. However in the episode "Who Would Win" after Finn destroys Jake's video game, Kompy's Kastle, Jake in anger tells Finn that he's going to break every bone in his body and then heal his with the magic tears that Finn got from the Cyclops. After Finn refuses to apologize, Jake and Finn engage in a physical fight. But when they fall asleep after knocking each other out, they both see the Dream Warrior who gives them hints to beat Farm, such as "My Cars are Cheap" and "two shiny golden apples, ripe enough to bite." After Finn uses Jake as a catapult to shoot mud in his eyes, putting down his pants, and biting his buns, they both receive medals in victory and once again are friends. The Pups Jake loves his children Charlie, T.V., Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr. deeply. When they were first born in "Jake the Dad," he was extremely excited to show them to Finn and BMO, and became very emotional with his new family surrounding him. He even cried tears of joy when Finn told him how proud their mother would be of him. Jake immediately became a watchful, attentive, and very over-protective father, constantly consulting his Mom's manual on how to raise and nurture the pups properly. He even announced to Finn that he would be living with Lady and the pups from then on. Unfortunately, Jake took his job too seriously, and coupled with the paranoid advice from his mother's manual, he ended up worrying himself out over his children. He went as far as to watch them through binoculars until 4am, perform CPR on them while they were sleeping (courtesy of his mother's advice), and leash them while they took a walk outside. The pups on the other hand, who had inherited the trait of rapid aging from Lady, learned to take care of themselves in a short amount of time. When Jake was taken by a horde of foxes to be eaten, the pups banded together to create Super Pup, quickly defeating the enemies as Jake was too exhausted to defend himself. Though Jake still cares for his children, he found himself moving back in with Finn, stating that, "The pups can pretty much take care of themselves. They don't really need me around... they're basically, like, older than me already." In "Puhoy ," Jake plays with BMO by tossing it up and down, which inspires BMO to ask why Jake does not do this with his actual children. Jake explains that Rainicorns age to adulthood in a few hours, which makes BMO ask if Jake regrets that. Jake becomes visibly sad before being distracted by Finn's return from the Pillow World. Friends Princess Bubblegum Jake was very aware of Finn's previous crush on Princess Bubblegum, so Princess Bubblegum and Jake have a rather strange relationship. They are good friends, though. Jake and Princess Bubblegum rarely speak to each other, but in "Incendium," Princess Bubblegum calls him "puppy" in a sweet, baby voice even letting him rest his head on her lap, and in the episode "Ricardio the Heart Guy" Jake and Princess Bubblegum teased Finn's love for Princess Bubblegum. In "Princess Cookie," Jake stated that he hated her because he thought it was unfair that Princess Bubblegum didn't let him be a mailman and made him be a milkman, though it is possible he was just saying this to stall Baby-Snaps. In "Burning Low," Jake misinterprets Princess Bubblegum's attempts at keeping Flame Princess stable as jealousy, and when she returns again looking for Finn, Jake furiously berates her for causing Finn so much emotional pain and for being a "heartless monster." After stabilizing Flame Princess, Jake notices Bubblegum's reaction to Finn and Flame Princess' "kiss" (each kissing a rock to symbolize kissing each other) and mocks her for being jealous, only for Princess Bubblegum to tell him to shut up. Tree Trunks Jake and Tree Trunks share a close relationship, which is similar to a grandmother-grandson relationship. This is shown most of the time, though there was a situation in the episode "Tree Trunks" when she kissed him several times so that he would let her help Finn. Jake appeared later with lipstick marks all over his face, and he was smiling. Later, Tree Trunks tells Finn that she'll accept his apology (Finn had earlier yelled at her) if he would let her kiss his cheek. Finn was about to decline the offer when Jake says "Whoa, let her kiss your cheek, man! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Other than this, there are no references of an unlikely romantic relationship between Jake and Tree Trunks, although they remain close friends. Billy In the episode "His Hero," Jake stated he had a secret crush on Billy. And whenever they meet, Jake keeps saying "I love you, Billy!" Jake seems to have great respect for Billy, and quit his "violent" way saving people and started saving people in a more pacifistic way because Billy thought it was the right way. Prismo Prismo and Jake hang out together in the episode "Jake the Dog." They became quick friends and Jake rated Prismo as "A strong number three on my cool guys list." Jake enjoys hanging with Prismo, but implies that Prismo needs a girlfriend because he's so lonely. At the end of the episode, Prismo states that he would like to hang out with Jake more in the Future. Baby Snaps At the beginning of "Princess Cookie," Jake saw Baby Snaps as a villain and a criminal due to the fact he took hostages and wanted Princess Bubblegum's tiara. However, he soon befriends Baby Snaps after hearing his story about him and Princess Bubblegum. Jake was happy hearing Baby Snaps stating Jake reminding him of a mailman he knew. Jake even "betrayed" Finn and Princess Bubblegum to help Baby Snaps escape. At the end of the episode, Jake gives him a crown and makes Baby Snaps the princess of the Grass Lands. Flame Princess At the beginning of "Incendium," Jake seems to like her as a girlfriend for Finn. However, after she shows her hot-headed side (and her father calls her his "evil daughter") Jake seems to be afraid of her. In "Hot to the Touch," Jake continues to think that she is evil and tries to make Finn understand that. Jake greatly respects Finn's relationship with Flame Princess, and does everything he can to keep it intact, including keeping his distance when the two are spending time together. Jake also defended Flame Princess when Princess Bubblegum apparently attempted to keep the couple apart. After "Burning Low," Jake no longer sees her as evil and just wants Finn to be happy. Marceline Jake initially has a fear of vampires, which makes him terrified of Marceline. Marceline can't help it and likes to scare Jake, but in "Henchman," Jake will not accept the fact that Marceline is not evil, and almost murdered her by exposing her to sunlight. However, by Season Two, Jake seems to have accepted that she is not evil and has gotten over his fear of her, although Jake was in Finn's pocket during the events of "It Came from the Nightosphere," and because Marceline attends Finn and Jake's party in "Power Animal" and movie night in "Video Makers." In "Go With Me," Jake was arguing with her of what to tell Finn to do so he can impress Princess Bubblegum and ask her to go with him to the movies ." As shown in "Heat Signature," Jake is now friends with Marceline and visits her house to watch movies. He also is concerned when Marceline is in danger in "Memory of a Memory." They have become close friends, although Jake still holds some level of fear for her, as exemplified in "Marceline's Closet," where he is clearly trembling at the mere thought of what Marceline will do to him and Finn at the realization that they broke into her house and invaded her privacy. BMO BMO lives with Finn and Jake in the Tree Fort. He serves as their living video game system, film editor, camera, and many more portable electric items. He appeared in the eighth episode of Adventure Time, so it is obvious he has been with them for a long time. In "Video Makers," BMO records the footage requested by Finn and Jake, although they disagree on what genre of movie it will be, so they leave him a note that tells him to keep only the best footage and present it at the Movie Club. He ends up bringing them together by using both the action and comedy/romance footage and singing his Friends (song), so it appears he doesn't take sides with either of them. Occasionally, Finn and Jake seem to take on parental roles when it comes to BMO, such as taking him to soccer practice or disciplining him when he misbehaves. Love interest Lady Rainicorn Lady Rainicorn is Jake's girlfriend. According to her official bio, the two get along so well because of their shared interest in the viola. Jake is fluent in Korean, which he uses to communicate with Lady. A loyal boyfriend, Jake often stops adventuring to make time for her, meeting her every day at 4:00 PM on the dot. In "Go With Me," they are seen kissing at Couples Only Movie Night. In the episode "My Two Favorite People," Lady recalls a time when she and Jake ran naked through a farmer's field, causing them both to blush. This may indicate some level of intimacy in their relationship, though they are technically almost always naked, aside from Jake's invisible pants. Jake feels threatened by and becomes jealous when other males are friendly with Lady. For instance, Jake storms off when he misinterprets Finn and Lady's budding friendship in "My Two Favorite People." Another example comes in "Video Makers," when Mr. Cupcake flexes his muscles at Lady Rainicorn instead of acting out a wedding for Jake's romantic comedy movie. Jake says that he told him to say the lines instead of flexing out, who instead responds "I don't hear her complaining," which provokes Jake into attacking him. In "Paper Pete," Jake said that one day he wants to have children with Lady Rainicorn, and at the end of "Lady & Peebles," she tells Jake in English: "I am pregnant!" Jake is shown in "Up a Tree" to be very devoted to Lady during her pregnancy; he carries the basket while they go out for a picnic, helps roll her up so she can get on the blanket, and later leaves Finn on his adventure so he can walk Lady home. Later, he is shown washing dishes at Lady's house while Finn and the Squirrel fly by. In "All the Little People," he spends 16 weeks at Lady's after being annoyed by Finn's obsession with the little beings. As the pups were born, Jake showed a very high level of dedication towards his family to keep them safe. However, even though they had kids they showed no thought into getting married and are still technically boyfriend and girlfriend. Unknown ex-girlfriend In "The Great Bird Man," Jake reveals he had an Ex before Lady Rainicorn. Not much is known about their relationship, but Jake notes that she's the one that taught him how to read Braile. Cinnamon Bun In "All Your Fault," it is revealed that Jake shapeshifts and puts on a pink bow to occasionally act as Cinnamon Bun's girlfriend. Enemies Squirrel The Squirrel considers Jake his enemy, due to the fact Jake didn't publish the Sqiurrel's letter in the newspapers. However, Jake doesn't seem to remember who the Squirrel is. In "The Duke," the Squirrel (along with the Marquis of Nuts) attacks Jake (along with Finn) at the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty (who still can't remember who the Squirell is). He returns at the end of "Princess Potluck" when he succesfully hits Jake with an arrow, while screaming, "YOU SON OF A BLEEP-BLOB!!! JAKE!!!!", proving that he still hasn't gotten past his grudge. Neutral Ice King The few times Jake and the Ice King are together, they are usually enemies, as seen in "The Eyes" where Jake tries to beat him in battle. However, in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" it is implied that both Finn and Jake had "a fleeting moment of empathy" for him. In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I," the episode prior, the Ice King says "You know how Jake is: 'stretch this stretch that,' blah!" implying that Jake's abilities are rather annoying to him. Tiffany In "My Two Favorite People," Jake befriends a boy named Tiffany in an attempt to get Finn and Lady Rainicorn jealous of him. However when Jake makes up with Lady, Finn fights Tiffany and spits on him, causing Tiffany to run away screaming. Before leaving, he vows that he will still become Jake's best friend, although he has not appeared in any other episode since. Banana Man When Jake had a Croak Dream with the Banana Man in it, he was scared of the Banana Man at first. As Jake grew to accept death, his dislike of the Banana Man lessened. Jake thinks that he and Banana Man are destined to meet again, when Finn isn't around. Susan Strong Jake and Susan first met in "Susan Strong," where their relationship was pretty friendly. However, after Susan Strong tried to eat the Candy Kingdom, Jake starts to think she is crazy as shown in "Beautopia." Jake constantly repeats that she is insane to Finn throughout the episode, and follows Susan and Finn to annoy and disrupt them. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Finn, Jake, and BMO were adventuring around for new foes and friends, they met Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck when they fell out of the Gummi ship. As they met, Finn saw Heartless sneaking up on them and punched the creature, but then it had no affect. Not even his Demon Sword was enough to beat the Nobodies. But when Sora, Goofy, and Donald fought them, they were all defeated and it made Finn, Jake, and BMO want to be stronger than them. When the three asked, Big Yellow managed to cut in and tried to kill them all. When the showdown ended, Sora accepted, but after when find the pathway for the new worlds to connect. When they searched, they met up with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, who met Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, and Princess Bubblegum. When the Castlevenoms were attacking the Candy Kingdom, the group hurried and fought them off, and went face to face with The Lich, which caused Finn and Jake in confusion, and Sora figured that Maleficent brought him back to life. Sora, Finn, Jake, Donald, BMO, Marceline, Goofy, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot engaged to combat, and had a showdown thaat lasted about 109 sec, with help from Ice King, and Flame Princess. After the showdown, Finn and his friends joined the team finally to stop the Lich and Maleficent. Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Dogs Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters in Books Category:Smart characters Category:Fathers Category:Handsome heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Dancers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Wizards Category:Fusion Fall characters Category:Those That Have Been Arrested Category:Zombies Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Thieves Category:Element of Laughter/Hope Category:Sin of Gluttony